The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an electric hybrid vehicle 10 is shown. The electric hybrid vehicle 10 includes an engine assembly 12, a hybrid power assembly 14, a transmission 16, a drive axle 18, and a control module 20. The engine assembly 12 includes an internal combustion engine 22 that is in communication with an intake system 24, a fuel system 26, and an ignition system 28.
The intake system 24 may include an intake manifold 30, a throttle 32, and an electronic throttle control (ETC) 34. The ETC 34 controls the throttle 32 to control airflow into the engine 22. The fuel system 26 includes fuel injectors (not shown) to control a fuel flow into the engine 22. The ignition system 28 ignites an air/fuel mixture provided to the engine 22 by the intake system 24 and the fuel system 26.
The engine 22 may or may not be coupled to the transmission 16 via a coupling device 44. The coupling device 44 may include one or more clutches and/or a torque converter. The engine 22 generates mechanical power. The transmission 16 transfers power from the engine 22 and/or the hybrid power assembly 14 to an output shaft 46, which rotatably drives the drive axle 18.
The hybrid power assembly 14 includes one or more motor generator units. For example only, as shown in FIG. 1, the hybrid power assembly 14 includes two motor generator units: a first motor generator unit (MGU) 38 and a second MGU 40. The hybrid power assembly 14 also includes a power control module 41 and a rechargeable battery 42.
The first and second MGUs 38 and 40 operate independently and at any given time may each operate as either a motor or a generator. An MGU operating as a motor converts electrical power into mechanical power (e.g., torque), all or a portion of which may be used to drive the output shaft 46. An MGU operating as a generator converts mechanical power into electrical power.
For example only, the first MGU 38 may generate electrical power based on the output of the engine 22, and the second MGU 40 may generate electrical power based on rotation of the output shaft 46. Electrical power generated by one of the MGUs 38 and 40 may be used, for example, to power the other of the MGUs 38 and 40, to recharge the battery 42, and/or to power electrical components. While the MGUs 38 and 40 are shown as being located within the transmission 16, the MGUs 38 and 40 may be located in another suitable location.
The control module 20 controls the fuel system 26, the ignition system 28, and the ETC 34. In other words, the control module 20 controls the engine 22. The control module 20 is in communication with an engine speed sensor 48 that measures an engine speed. For example, the engine speed may be based on the rotation of the crankshaft. The engine speed sensor 48 may be located within the engine 22 or at any suitable location, such as near the crankshaft.
The power control module 41 controls the MGUs 38 and 40 and recharging of the battery 42. The power control module 41 controls power flow between the battery 42 and the MGUs 38 and 40. For example only, the power control module 41 may include an inverter and/or an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor). The control module 20 and the power control module 41 communicate with each other.
The power control module 41 may include multiple processors for controlling respective operations of the electric hybrid vehicle 10. For example, the power control module 41 may include a first processor for determining desired torque for the engine 22 and the MGUs 38 and 40 and a second processor for controlling torque of each of the MGUs 38 and 40.